Breach Of Security
by Theresa471
Summary: It's the job of Admiral Nelson and the Seaview to find out just who is responsible for the breach involving the United States government.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/9630281.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/M Fandom: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Character: Nelson, Crane, Morton, Sharkey, Dr. Jamieson, Rose Marie Crane, Patterson, Kowalski Stats: Published: 2017-02-10 Chapters: 4/? Words: 2124 Breach of Security

by Tdelicot

Summary

Admiral Nelson is asked with help from ONI operatives to find out just who is behind the breach for the U.S. government.

Chapter 1

Two Weeks earlier

Admiral Jiggs Starke, Johnson and a few others from the Office Of Naval Intelligence had gather together to meet in the Colorado Rockies complex. In order to discuss with Admiral Nelson the safely of the United States government.

Security in and around the under ground complex was going to be extremely tight that not even a small mouse. Wouldn't be able to get even close to the complex with a project called "Operation Tight-Rope."

Admiral Nelson flown in by FS-1 this time instead of using the scenario of crashing like the last account. He was in a highly pissed-off state upon arriving. He just couldn't understand as to why they needed him in the first place. When the Office Of Naval Intelligence had there own people to get involved. When in fact Nelson and his Institute were being used mostly as pawns.

And in order to catch the biggest culprits involved with there plans and try to over throw the U.S. government and the foreign exchange markets.

Nelson standing near his old friend Jiggs Starke was steaming at the top of his head. When he was being told that the Seaview and his Captain Lee Crane as well was going to be asked to join in.

When in fact only this past year. After being injured a number of times had decided to give it up with taking on ONI dangerous missions. "Are you serious?" Nelson asked loudly at the top of his voice on his cell-phone of his office. Even though his personnel secretary Angie Hawkins was on the phone for another matter for the Institute. When she was able to hear the shouting from inside of his office.

When Nelson under doctor's orders is supposed to be taking it nice and slow after coming back from medical leave. Nelson could heard his friend's voice super heated when he was able to asked the question.

"Your damn right I'm serious Harriman!; We need his help having been successful in the past with his other missions. And I do know that Captain Lee Crane is done with ONI. Lets just say we need to think on who ever is behind this plan. Will think otherwise to forego and just stop entirely."

Admiral Nelson was able to take a quick sip of water placed on his desk from inside of his office. When he was about ready to say something further on the matter. "I highly doubt that Jiggs. His mind has been attuned to the fact that he's not going to take that gamble. For when it comes to his position on the Seaview and of his own family as well."

"He's going have to this time around." He says to his friend for the longest time. While disappearing with his cell into the bath room alcove for a brief moment. And softly muttering under his breath. "And besides it's mostly going to be just a little game to just smoke out the real culprits."

"Or to the fact in getting the best Captain I ever had for the Seaview killed in the process." While taking in a deep breath in order to release some of his pent-up frustration, along with the overall facts he was going against medical orders.

"Any rate Harriman...Just be sure to cover all of the basics with him and the rest of your personnel. I just don't need to have this turn into a full scale war. Including having the Alliance and Darien breathing down our necks." He said with a just bearable tolerance of trying to get through with this entire madness.

Chapter 2

It was at this particular moment. Jiggs Starke wasn't going to be reckon with again. After years of playing his little games with his friend. This was totally serious and possible very dangerous in the near future. He was mainly looking to cover his ass in the process. Whether or not the entire plan is going to work without his reservations.

He is still more of a advocate for when it comes to peace. But then again...he has the tendency to lean more with using nuclear weapons as a scare tactic. Otherwise communications has always been the key for when it comes to a successful mission.

When Starke was done talking with Admiral Nelson. He was able to finish up with the last of the details. Including making contact with another former ONI members on board the Seaview. Even if she does agree. She will no doubt will change her mind quickly. Once he's able to explain and recognize all of the details for Judith Smiths. But will her husband Executive Officer Stu Riley of the Seaview understand.

Since it was her that left ONI for a more better chance to work for Nelson and the Institute. She has proved herself ten times fold to have Captain Lee Crane and even Nelson extremely proud of her and the abilities she'd done during the past year.

Starke was able to provide the proof some what for Judith Smiths with a special transcript. It was from the Oval Office secretary's office having the highest security badges available.

And with the communications samples of the transcripts. He just wasn't able to explain it or how the codes for all of the missile silos were found on a dead operative a few weeks back.

Judith was able to continue to keep on staring at the transcript and not believing it at this particular time. "Sir ...what makes you think these codes are actually for real? ; Because if this was the fact...our country and everyone else living on this planet would of been blown to kingdom come..." She says while placing the folder back into his hand of his office.

And by the expression on his face. She'd every right to guess that she was right in the first place in regard to her comment.

He didn't say anything further on the matter. He just needed to be sure she was on board with the plan. She was for the most part. Including for the fact that Captain Lee Crane certainly will be helping out in the process.

Chapter 3

Present Time-

Press office of the White House...

Two weeks had gone by for when Judith and Lee were placed inside of the Oval Office. Both operatives were asked and keep a close watch for when it comes to anything to do with messages coming into the office. Involving silos, military build-up, space platform and etc.

Even though the new President still some what adjusting to the feel of his new position. He still needed to listen to all of his so-call advisers for when it comes to anything to do with military intervention.

However...

For Lee Crane and Judith. They needed to be extremely careful. Even though the new president Trump knows the truth of what is going on. And he's not able to say a word to anyone in order to protect him and of the White House.

While the two were working out just fine with very little interference on his part. And those walking in and out of the press office for each day press conferences with the tv/press reporters.

And during the past two weeks. Lee and Judith were able to stay abreast with sending messages to there own families. Including Admiral Nelson and the Institute. Even though for the past two weeks the Seaview has been busy with there many science projects and clients having been waiting to get started.

While on board the Seaview with three more days. Even Commander Chip Morton and the rest of his command staff will be glad to arrive home. Since it's been some what too quiet for his taste. Including to the fact. He was mostly missing his friend Captain Lee Crane. The same can be said for Smiths and her husband Executive Officer Stu Riley. He was just about ready to blow his top.

Even though with his last message from Judith. Was the fact that she was in the middle of setting up a number of press releases for Trump and the rest of his staff. Add into the fact the President is going to be meeting up with the Canada officials discuss a number of issues.

One thing...

She has been watching two advisers. She'd to be sure first before with Lee Crane. On whether or not he's noticed the persona changes. As if something was starting to go down extremely soon.

Crane didn't wish to discuss it at his present location. And have them think differently. So...he decided to wait it out until the coast was clear. As he's able to narrate with watching out for further problems.

He was able to say to Judith. That he was going to follow them trying to be very discreet about it. Otherwise he would be able to place a special trans receiver into his right arm in case she losses him along the way.

Just thinking about it had her shaky some what. Hopefully it won't have to come to this. Thinking in general for when it comes to operations like this.

It was there job to track these two involved and try to put an end to the dangerous events up and coming.

So she was able to let Lee get ahead of her before he's able to be caught by the two office staff.

After leaving the White House grounds to head for the Pentagon. Thank goodness traffic having to be some what heavier than normal. Or else Lee would be spotted right away. Otherwise his receiver continued to keep on working at this point. While the two men continued on with the driving into the grounds of the Pentagon and the under ground garage section.

This was going to be the tricky part about the entire plan. He just had to be on the complete look out once the entire plan was put into play at this point.

And without the reservations he would be able to end this charade with having to catch the two in the act with handing over key documents that were faked.

Afterwards Lee Crane having made sure with giving his proper I.D. for the guards at front entrance. The stage was going to be set in order to catch the culprits. And unravel the entire mystery.

Even though Donald Winslow was heading to see General McKinney in charge of those with high security levels. For when ever the President or Vice president are unable to give the direct orders. For when ever Fail Safe is given or have all of the IBMS ready to go off at a moments notice.

Moving slowly from inside of the corridor on level six of the Pentagon. Lee Crane waited to see just how much further Donald Winslow and place himself into the noose further.

Some 20 minutes later...

Captain Lee Crane decided to make his move by going inside of the main junction of offices and computer terminals with everyone settled into there seats. Otherwise Lee was able to see General McKinney in his alcove hand off a small black brief-case to Winslow. Telling him for the facts finally that General McKinney is guilty as hell.

All he'd to do now is wait it out. While the military authorities arrive quickly. Since he's been monitored since the very beginning. The same can be said for Judith Smiths since she has been keeping tabs on the entire situation.

And with the general assessment going on. Between the Secret Service, Military and the guards for the Pentagon. The entire junction of offices were being invaded to surprise those from inside. Including General McKinney to give himself up completely knowing full well he was guilty as charged...

FINALE

Finale

The major press junction from inside the Oval Office were having a field day. For when it comes the latest scandal to hit the White House. Even though not all of the major details were given. Accept for the fact that a total of six involved were arrested in the process.

Even the Secret Service were unsettled with the arrests. Though there jobs were to protect and serve the president and Vice President of the United States. They all had enough to worry about for the time being.

Otherwise for Admiral Starke and Johnson. They were just glad the entire operation was completely over. And send back Captain Lee Crane and Judith Smiths back to the Seaview. And for which Admiral Nelson will be extremely proud of his personnel having done a proper job including without having a shot fired at there heads.

Or in this case the entire planet blow up into there faces_

The End

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
